


Take Up Your Sword

by Madcinder



Series: My Songs [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: We can't even find common ground to stand on.





	Take Up Your Sword

Are you ready?  
Are you there?  
Don't ever stand tall  
Where they know you're scared

Well, now.  
It's too late to run.  
So, how  
Did you plan to become

Everything  
You were meant to be  
Angels all fall down  
You'll be the first to see

Like when someone sleeps with nothing  
I assure you they're still asleep  
Cause they're holding on to something  
That they pretend they need

When the static builds it's pressure  
I assure you it will blow  
And kill all of the lesser  
Friends you've ever known

Did you want to touch me  
Before I told you this  
How could you believe  
It only takes a kiss

So take up your sword  
Cut me down to size  
I stand by my word  
And inside your eyes

Like your little children  
Nothing has a mind  
To understand the future  
And what is left behind

Lost on a mobius strip  
No way to realign  
I want to need to want it  
And break through to break the sign

Luck is on my side  
My mission becomes clear  
It's all been redefined  
It tears me from my fear

I never loved this life  
Enough to have it die  
I'll show you what is right  
If you'd let me fly

Did you want to touch me  
Before I told you this  
How could you believe  
It only takes a kiss

So take up your sword  
Cut me down to size  
I stand by my word  
And inside your eyes

And that's a fact  
When I attack  
It all goes black  
We're back to back

Create the spin  
You want my gin  
I'll feed your sin  
Just come on in

It's over now  
It's our way out  
We're going down  
It's what it's about

I'll hold your head  
Until you're dead  
Think I just said  
Why can't we wed?

I already can't believe anymore


End file.
